


Faking It

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula's not the type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

It was just a half-formed suspicion, and a silly one at that. But it occurred to her, and because she was honest around Azula, she let it become a question.

"Did you really...climax?" She wasn't sure whether saying it aloud made it sound more or less plausible. There was still a lingering taste of sweat and skin and sex on her tongue. She had become very used to that taste, more used to it than she ever would have dreamed a few months ago.

Mai had learned the reason why Azula was more comfortable acting upon her than vice versa, but still the lack of reciprocity had bothered her. So it was rarer for her to do this, though she did enjoy it more than she would ever admit, maybe not the taste or the texture but certainly feeling Azula's thighs clamp tight around her head, the sight of her chest rising and falling from below.

Azula gave her a scornful look. It seemed they'd only finished seconds ago, and there was already a cigarette in her fingers. Azula tasted of that, too, of ash and smoke.

"Do I seem like the kind of person who fakes orgasms?"

"No..." Mai said slowly. "No, you don't." She shifted on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. No, Azula didn't. She seemed like the kind of person to demand exactly what she wanted and not to relent until she got it. And yet that was exactly why Mai had been suspicious in the first place.

"Why are you asking?" Azula sounded exasperated. Now the air smelled like smoke. Mai had grown so used to the scent she could hardly tell the difference. She observed the pattern in the tile of the ceiling, traced the lines to the far end of the room and back.

"You're so quiet," Mai said finally. She didn't know what else to say. It was only a suspicion, after all. She felt a little bit sick. Maybe it was the smell or the feeling in her stomach.

Azula smiled the kind of smile that told Mai her day was about to get worse, and she wished she hadn't brought it up.

"Do you want to know why, Mai?" Azula began tracing designs on the bare skin of Mai's stomach, just hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to hurt a little.

Mai didn't want to know.

"Yes," she said. Azula's hand felt good. She closed her eyes.

"I used to scream," Azula said conversationally. Her nail bit in a little harder, and Mai bit down on her lip. "Just the first few times, I think. It hurt, you understand, and I was stupid. Of course, Father didn't like that at all, so eventually I learned to shut up."

Mai said nothing. These revelations were slowly, sickeningly, becoming less visceral to her. Azula didn't like it when she cried. Azula just seemed to like her to listen, so that was what Mai did, as useless as the sheets and pillows in negating damage.

"So it was silence, then, or screaming," Azula said. Mai opened her eyes and looked at her. Azula seemed unperturbed. Her cigarette was nearing its end.

"Do you want to scream when I eat you out?" It was somewhat hard to formulate the words. Mai didn't like saying it. She was still, as Azula affectionately told her every now and again, hopelessly prudish.

Azula smiled again, the same kind of smile, and rolled over so that she was on top of Mai, their faces inches away, Azula's elbows in the pillows on either side of Mai's face. She leaned down to suckle the skin of Mai's throat. With her head in the way, Mai couldn't see Azula's hands, and she couldn't feel the cigarette nearing until it was digging into her skin.

Her breath became a gasp, all her muscles straining against the pain. The new burn was joining the collection of others in the juncture between her thigh and hip. And even as it ate away her skin and she desperately gritted her teeth so as not to cry out, Azula bit and kissed and sucked, and Mai was wet.

This was Azula, pleasure and pain.

Mostly pain.

Azula withdrew the cigarette and threw it into the ashtray. Her free fingers slipped into Mai instead, and Mai realized that she was being distracted.

"Do you?" she asked again, when the pain was not so acute so as to preclude speech.

Azula sucked at her earlobe.

"Yes, I was faking it," she said. Mai felt lead slowly fill her stomach. The earlier anecdote hadn't made her want to cry, but now her eyes were straining. It was hard to feel so many things at once.

"Have I _ever_ given you an orgasm?" Mai couldn't help but feel foolish, stupid. How many times had she eaten Azula out? She hadn't known. Maybe if she knew more, she could have done better. Why had Azula let her get away with it?

"Eh..." Azula's voice trailed away.

"Great. I see. And why'd you bother pretending?" Mai's voice came out too sharp. Azula pulled her fingers out and pressed them gently to the fresh burn on Mai's thigh. She tensed and gasped involuntarily.

"Pouting doesn't suit you," Azula said, letting her hand go back to work. "I bother because you deserve some reward for trying so hard. Frankly, I'm surprised I've fooled you this long."

Mai didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could...I dunno, work on it. You could tell me what to do."

"No," Azula said easily. "It's not really your technique. Well, I mean, you are fairly horrible, but that's not it. If it makes you feel better, Ty Lee can't do it either, and she's much better at it than you are."

This did not make Mai feel better.

"Have you ever had--?"

Azula, it seemed, was boring of their conversation, for her hand was moving faster, her thumb gently stroking Mai's clit. It was distracting, but Mai had gotten better at this.

"Yes," Azula said, smiling. "For him." Then she returned to Mai's neck, which left Mai free to avert her eyes and grit her teeth against the threat of tears.

Silence or screaming.


End file.
